five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton (Five Nights At Minecraft's)
FNaM = Skeleton is a main antagonist in Five Nights At Minecraft's, He is Zombie's bandmate, he play his electric guitar, He is a member of the Minecraft's Pizza Band along Zombie and Creeper, He replaces Bonnie and is doing the same mechanic of him. Appearance He has a suit and mask with the same model from the endoskeletons of FNaM, He has glowing red eyes and has broken teeth, That resembles the Minecraft skeleton red eyes from the Minecraft animation videos, His arms are tangled to two black cables of his endoskeleton. Location Zombie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Zombie and Creeper. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Spider Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears, leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Skeleton is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Spider, he only approaches from the left side - though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Creeper, who looks through the window. As opposed to Creeper, Skeleton usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Creeper, thus draining less power. On some nights, if the player does not look at Skeleton on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Spider Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Spider. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Skeleton's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Creeper. When Skeleton enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Skeleton will attack them and cause a Game Over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Creeper is waiting to attack. Skeleton and Creeper are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor to attack, meaning the night guard cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Unlike Creeper, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Skeleton appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door far more often than Creeper does. Additionally, Skeleton is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as is Creeper. Trivia * He was originally known as SkeleAnimatronic. |-| FNaM2 = Skeleton's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights At Minecraft's 2, along with the four other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart, Toy Skeleton, Like the original game, He is doing the same Bonnie's mechanic. Appearance He has many changes, He has no suit and is showing all his endoskeleton head and body, His eyes are holes full of lava (That explains why the fixed Skeleton has glowing red eyes),showing his endoskeleton teeth, His arm black cables are not too tangled, Some cables are out of the arms and his skin has changed to Brownish Grey. Behavior Like Zombie and Creeper, Skeleton is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Skeleton follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Skeleton starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside The Office, staring at the night guard from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent to enter The Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Skeleton is in The Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Skeleton forces it down, Skeleton will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Skeleton to return and kill the night guard after they lower the Monitor. Just like the other animatronics, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on sometime after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Zombie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Skeleton is active are listed as follows: * 80/80/80/80 * Triple Trouble * TNT Challenge * Minecraft Fever * Cave Spider Trivia * He is the only animatronic to show all his endoskeleton parts. Category:Animatronics Category:Games Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Games